1. One Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric lighting apparatus and more particularly to a stand alone electric floor lamp which utilizes multiple spotlights as the source of lighting.
2. Prior Art
Electric lighting apparatus in the form of floor lamps and table lamps is well known. Such lamps generally take the form of a general area lighting device or alternatively a task lighting device. A general area lighting device is one which provides lighting for a predetermined area without particular concern for directing the light for any particular purpose. On the other hand, task lighting focuses the light through the utilization of reflectors for use for a specific purpose such as reading or to highlight a given area to accent some item such as a sculpture, painting or the like. There has been developed electric lighting apparatus in the form of floor lamps which include the combination of general area lighting apparatus and task lighting apparatus attached to a stem positioned on a base. Such devices are generally recognized in the art as torchiere tree lamps and such is shown in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,141.
While such prior art lighting devices including the combination embodied in the tree torchiere floor lamps function quite well for the specific purpose intended, Applicant is unaware of any floor lamp lighting apparatus which utilizes a multiplicity of spotlights as the source of lighting.